My Crazy life,sweet love
by Ji Sun
Summary: Kyumin Genderswitch/GS Maaf gk bisa bikin summry penasaran?langsung baca aja hehehe
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Crazy life,sweet love

Part : 1

Warning : GS,GJ,Many Typo,boring bgt

Genre : Romance?maybe,family

Rate : Teen

Cast :

Lee Sungmin a.k.a Kim Sungmin (y) (16 thn)

Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Cho Kyuhyun (n) (17 thn)

Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung (n) (18 thn)

Kim Ryeowook a.k.a Wookie (y) (17 thn)

Cho Henry a.k.a Henry (y) (15 thn)

Member suju

_**Ini sebenernya ceritanya juga gak tau juga hehehe,karena ini langsung saja mampir di otakku. Dan ini asli ff dari pemikiran saya dan kadang-kadang terispirasi sama kehidupanku walaupun Cuma dikit hehehe. Dan satu lagi NO BASH ok hehehe**_

Udah yah langsung saja baca ceritanya semoga suka

HAPPY READING

Normal POV

Pagi yang cerah di hari senin di sebuah rumah telah ramai hanya karena 1 orang saja

"YAH OPPA BANGUN"Ucap yeoja mungil saat masuk di kamar seorang namja.

"Hhhmmm…sebentar lagi Minnie"Jawab namja bermata sipit itu sambil merapatkan selimutnya

"OPPA sekarang sudah pagi,aku gak mau telat saat pertama kali masuk tau"Jawab yeoja yang dipanggil Minnie sambil menarik selimut dari tubuh namja yang namanya dapat didefinisikan sebagai Yesung

"Aduh Minnie, iy nih aku bangun"ujar namja yang bernama yesung tadi sambil duduk di pinggir tempat tidur

"Yah oppa kenapa tidur lagi?"Tanya Minnie saat melihat yesung sang kakaknya sedang memejamkan mata. Minnie pun langsung menarik yesung keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi.

Minnie P.O.V

Dasar namja selalu saja bangun kesiangan,tapi kadang-kadang aku juga sih dan malah biasanya aku lebih parah daripada namja. Kecuali hari ini karena ini hari pertamaku masuk sekolah yah aku sekarang baru saja masuk Internasional High School yang paling terkenal di korea, lumayan juga kan otakku hehehe.

Owh iya aku hamper lupa yang barusan aku bangunkan tadi adalah kakakku tersayang yang namanya KIM YESUNG. Dia juga disekolah yang sama denganku tapi dia sudah kelas 3,yah walaupun rada aneh tapi otaknya encer baget hehehhe maaf oppa bukannya aku mengejekmu. Tapi jujur aku sayang sekali dengan oppaku yang satu ini.

Kalian bertanya kenapa ak bilang yg satu ini kan? Yah benar sekali aku punya oppa satu lagi yang bernama KIM HANGENG tapi oppaku yang satu ini sudah menikah dan memilih tinggal di Cina. Dan aku di korea hanya dengan oppaku ini yang bernama yesung oppa karena orang tua kami lebih memilih tinggal di Inggris untuk mengurus perusahaan, sebenarnya kami disuruh tinggal disana bersama mereka tetapi aku dan yesung oppa tidak mau. Itu karena kami ingin mandiri,yah walaupun kami selalu diberikan uang jajan.

"morning Minnie"sapa yesung oppa setelah mengenakan seragamnya dengan rapi dan duduk sikursi sebelahku di meja makan

"jhfabfdbgk"(morning too) Ucapku rada gak jelas karena mulutku penuh dengan makanan,tapi sepertinya yesung oppa mengerti. Kan sudah terbiasa dengan perilaku aku seperti apa.

"minumanku mana Minnie?"Tanya yesung oppa saat melihat hanya ada 1 gelas susu saja di meja makan

"kdhbmbfjfjsgfhak"(ambil saja sendiri) ucapku tidak jelas,tapi pasti oppa mengerti

"Aish kau ini dongsaeng apa an sih,ambilkan lah untuk oppamu yang ganteng ini"Narsis yesung oppa

GLEK (bayangin aja itu suara nelen hehehe)

"aduh oppa ambil sendiri kau kan punya tangan"Ucapku tetap makan tapi sekarang lebih pelan-pelan

"Kau ingin bareng aku atau naik bus?"Ancam yesung oppa aku hanya dapat tersenyum manis

"lebih baik sih naik bus oppa"Jawabku sambil tersenyum manis padanya

"Owh klau begitu jangan sampai telat yah"aku mengeryitkan dahi karena tidak mengerti

"Sekarang lihat jam"Ucap yesung oppa seolah mengerti mimic wajahku dan segera beranjak pergi dari kursi. Aku pun melihat jam yg ada di dinding apartemen dan langsung terbelalak karena sudah hamper masuk karena jarak apartemen dan sekolah lumayan walaupun itu naik bus pasti lama

"Yah oppa aku ambilkan deh"aku langsung berlari dan menarik kardus susu dari tangan yesung oppa, aku pun segera menuangkannya pada gelas yang ada

"Ini yesung oppa yang paling ganteng untukmu"Ucapku rada gak iklas dengan senyum yang agak di buat-buat

"Gitu kali daritadi"ucap yesung oppa santai setelah itu langsung meminim susunya dan santai sedikit sambil membaca koran

"Oppa ayo berangkat nanti kita telat jangan santai seperti itu,kau ini kan ketua osis kenapa santai sekali sih?"Tanyaku heran

"Aish kau ini berisik,ini masih pagi Minnie"

"PAGI MWOYA OPPA?"ucapku heran padahal tadi aku lihat jam sudah hampir masuk

"Aduh kau ini berisik sekali"

"Oppa sekarang sudah jam 6.50"ucapku sambil menunjuk jam yang ada di dinding

"Minnie tuh jam jam kan salah,sekarang liat jam dihpmu"Jawab yesung oppa sambil tetap sarapan dengan santai. Aku pun langsung melihat jam yg ada di hpku dan ternyata baru jam 6.00

"Yah ampun,Terus kenapa oppa tadi bilang jangan sampai telat dan lihat jam?"Tanyaku agak kesal pada oppaku yang ternyata hanya mengerjaiku

"Aduh sayang kan aku hanya menasehatimu jangan sampai telat saja, tdi aku Cuma nyuruh liat jam yang dari kemarin udah mati"jawabnya dengan sangat sangat sangat santai

"OPPA…"panggiku sangat kesal

"Lagian bukannya kamu yang bilang kalu jam di ruang tamu sekaligus ruang TV apartemen mati,kenapa kau yang lupa?"Tanya yesung oppa yang 100% membuatku sangat sangat kesal

"Sudah lah oppa aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu di hari pertamaku masuk"aku mengalah yah itu lebih baik daripada membuat moodku berantakan.

"yah padahal aku kan ingin berdebat denganmu,karena hanya kau saja yang gak gampang nyerah sama omonganku"Jelas yesung oppa yang membuat kesal karena sama saja pasti aku yang kalah kalau disuruh berdebat dengannya

"Sudahlah oppa,ayo berangkat"ajakku sambil menarik tangan yesung oppa agar cepat berdiri

"Iya,tapi gak usah pakek tarik-tarik lagi"Ucap yesung oppa agak kesal

==SKIP TIME==

_**Ceritanya udh sampai sekolah**_

"Oppa aku mencari kelas dulu,bye…"Ujarku kemudian berlalu

"MINNIE NANTI BARENG ATAU GAK?"Teriak yesung oppa karena aku sudah lumayan jauh. Aku hanya mengancungkan jempol dan tersenyum ke arahnya tapi tetap sambil berlari. Seketika aku berhenti 'aku masuk kelas berapa yah?'pikirku

"Ah lebih baik ke papan pengumuman saja lah"ujarku pada diriku sendiri kemudian berjalan ke papan pengumuman yang terlihat ramai sekali

"AH… males bgt sih pakek ramai lagi,kalau gitu mnding tadi sama yesung oppa dia pasti tau kan ketua osis""tapi dimana yah sekarang? YAH WOOKIE ONNIE"aku berpikir dan kemudian melihat sosok yang sangat kukenal aku pun sekarang berlari ke arahnya

"Ada apa Minnie?"Tanya wookie onnie setelah menyuruh temannya pergi terlebih dahulu

"Onnie kau tau dimana yesung oppa sekarang tidak?"Tanyaku to the point

"Biasanya sih jam segini dia diruang osis"

"onnie mau mengantarku,aku kan masih belum tau sekitar sini"ucapku sambil memberinya puppy eyes biasanya sih berhasil hehehe

"Baiklah,aku juga belum bertemu yesung oppa pagi ini,kajja"kami pun langsung berjalan, dan tentu saja aku mengikuti kemana wookie onnie berjalan

"Aish padahal kemarin malam juga onnie bertemu,masak gak bosen sih?"Tanyaku sedikit menyindir

"Biar saja,memang ada urusannya denganmu?"

"aish onnie kau terlalu sering bersama yesung oppa,jadi kata-katamu sedikit meyebalkan"ujurku sangat jujur,wookie onnie hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapanku. Yah pasti kalian bertanya kan siapa wokkie onnie ini? Yah kalian benar sekali dia adalah pacar yesung oppa sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu,Lama juga kan?memang mereka kan juga 1 SMP jadi mereka sudah berpacaran sejak mereka SMP

"onnie kenapa kau tahan sih dengan yesung oppa,dia kan aneh?"Tanyaku membuka pembicaraan

"Hhhmmm kenapa yah?memang kau tak tahan dengan yesung oppa yang sebagai kakakmu?"Tanya wookie onnie membalikkan pertanyaanku

"Tentu saja aku tahan yesung oppa baik padaku dan selalu mengerti aku yah walaupun sedikit aneh dan sangat meyebalkan,kalau onnie?"

"Hhhmmm gimana yah?"pikirnya yang lumayan lama

"Ah onnie lama sekali sih mikirnya?"aku kesal menunggu jawaban onnie yang lama sekali

"biar,kita sudah sampai di depan ruang osis"aku pun langsung menghadap pintu dan membuka pintu osis dan melihat seorang namja yang sangat ku kenal

"OPPA…"Ujarku langsung memeluknya

T.B.C

_Siapakah namja tersebut dan kenpa Minnie langsung memeluknya?_

_Tolong review yah,walaupun dikit gpp deh,maaf yah kalau kata-katanya rada kacau_

_Tolong harap dimaklumi yah aku disini baru jadi author hehehe,masih butuh pengalaman dan tanggapan dari reader_

_Makasih udah sempetin baca,jeongmal kamsahamida _


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Crazy life,sweet love

Part : 2

Warning : GS,GJ,Many Typo,boring bgt

Genre : Romance?maybe,family

Rate : Teen

Cast :

Lee Sungmin a.k.a Kim Sungmin (y) (16 thn)

Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Cho Kyuhyun (n) (17 thn)

Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung (n) (18 thn)

Kim Ryeowook a.k.a Wookie (y) (17 thn)

Cho Henry a.k.a Henry (y) (15 thn)

Member suju

_**Ini sebenernya ceritanya juga gak tau juga hehehe,karena ini langsung saja mampir di otakku. Dan ini asli ff dari pemikiran saya dan kadang-kadang terispirasi sama kehidupanku walaupun Cuma dikit hehehe. Dan satu lagi NO BASH ok hehehe**_

Udah yah langsung saja baca ceritanya semoga suka

HAPPY READING

_Preview part 1_

"_Tentu saja aku tahan yesung oppa baik padaku dan selalu mengerti aku yah walaupun sedikit aneh dan sangat meyebalkan,kalau onnie?"_

"_Hhhmmm gimana yah?"pikirnya yang lumayan lama_

"_Ah onnie lama sekali sih mikirnya?"aku kesal menunggu jawaban onnie yang lama sekali_

"_biar,kita sudah sampai di depan ruang osis"aku pun langsung menghadap pintu dan membuka pintu osis dan melihat seorang namja yang sangat ku kenal_

"_OPPA…"Ujarku langsung memeluknya_

Part 2

"Aduh Minnie sesak tau"Ucap Namja yang dipeluk oleh Minnie

"Aish oppa kau ini,apa tidak merindukan sepupumu yg imut nan manis ini heh?"Ujar Minnie dengan pedenya sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Yah perlu kalian tau namja tersebut adalah Lee Donghae sepupu Minnie sekaligus Yesung yang tinggal di Amerika.

"Aniyo honey,I really miss u"Ujar namja yang kita tau dengan nama Donghae

"Ish oppa,when you back to Amerika?"Tanya Minnie sok inggris

"Aish,I will stay in here and will schoo in here chagi"Ucap Donghae sok mesra layaknya seorang yang berpacaran

"JINJJA?"Teriak Minnie dengan girang

"aish berisik sekali disini"Ucap seorang laki-laki yang keluar ruang istirahat yang ada di ruang perlu saya jelaskan disini 'Ruang Osis' sangatlah besar, banyak sekali ruangan disini contohnya ruang istirahat,kamar mandi, ruang rapat,ruang santai yang sekarang ditempati Minnie,wookie, dan donghae.

"Siapa dia oppa?"bisik Minnie pada Donghae

"dia kyuhyun Ketua kesiswaan disini,knapa Minnie kau suka,heh?"goda donghae mencolek lengan Minnie

"IIIUUUHHH"teriak Minnie spontan

"Aduh bener-bener nih anak rame banget sih"Ucap kyuhyun sambil menutup telinganya

"Tunggu kau kan anak baru,ngapain kesini heh?"Tanya Kyuhyun

"terserah gue donk,masalah buat loe?"tanya minnie ala sok imah

"aduh sumpah ini anak rame banget,keluar gih sana"usir kyuhyun

"he kyu jangan marahin dia bisa dihukum loe sama yesung hyung"ucap donghae

"emang dia sapanya yesung hyung?¨tanya kyuhyun sedikit kesal

"Dia it...'',"Apa sih ini rame baget?"perkataan donghae terpotong oleh pertanyaan seorang namja yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ni cewek yang bikin rame hyung"Tunjuk kyuhyun pada Minnie tepat pada yang kesal ditunjuk-tunjuk langsung mengigit jari kyuhyun

"ADUH..."Jerit kyuhyun sambil memegagi jari yang telah digigit sungmin.

"HAHAHAHAHAH"Tawa semua manusia yang ada di dalam ruang osis (read: Donghae,Ryeowook,and Yesung).

"aduh ini cewek ganas baget,dia siapa sih hae,noona?"Tanya kyuhyun pada donghae dan Ryeowook

"Tanya aja tuh sama hyungmu itu?"jawab ryeowook seenaknya sambil menunjuk yesung yang masih tertawa

"Hyung?"kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Yesung yang masih berada di depan kamar mandi

"Di..hhaha..a…hahaa..it…haha…u…","Hyung berhentilah tertawa dulu kau ini mana bisa ak mengerti"Protes kyuhyun karena Yesung berbicara sambil tertawa. Akhirnya Yesung pun berhenti tertawa secara paksa

"Ok… dia itu adek gue,kenapa naksir eoh?"Goda Yesung sambil berjalan kea rah Ryeowook

"Aduh hyung suka?gak banget deh hyung"Ucap Kyuhyun

"Eh,enak aja loe ogah apalagi gue"sambung Minnie

"Sudah,ada apa kau kesini Minnie?"Tanya Yesung pada Minnie

"Aku mau Tanya aku dikelas berapa,di papan pengumuman sesak oppa"Jawab Minnie

"Aduh,kau ini manja sekali sih"ujar kyuhyun tiba-tiba dan langsung mendapat deathglare dari Sungmin tapi malah lucu

"hahhaha kau tidak pantas seperti itu"Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tertawa

"sudah lah kalian ini,tunggu oppa liatkan dulu"Jawab Yesung sambil mencari data kelas

"He siapa namamu, kenapa gue gak pernah liat loe waktu mos?"Tanya kyuhyun pada Minnie. Tapi Minnie malah diam tak menjawab

"YAH JAWAB"teriak Kyuhyuh geram karena tidak dijawab

"aduh sekarang siapa yg rame?"Cibir Minnie sedikit keras

"Aish,cepat jawab"Jawab Kyuhyun geram

"Loh emang loe Tanya gue?,gue punya nama tau"Jawab Minnie dengan muka sedater mungkin

"Gak penting tau gak sih nama loe itu"Jawab Kyuhyun

"…."Minnie tetap diam dengan muka yang cuek

"YAH…"teriak Kyuhyun sedikit marah

"Oppa apa sudah ketemu,disini ramai sekali seperti pasar"Ucap Minnie sedikit menyindir

"Sudah,kau dikelas X-6. Sudah cepat keluar kau disini sangat rame"Jawab Yesung

"oppa mengusirku?"Tanya Minnie sambil megerucutkan bibirnya

"Iya,salah sendiri kau rame"Jawab Yesung sekenaknya

"Tapi dia oppa yang rame bukan aku"Jawab Minnie sambil menunjuk kyuhyun

"Berarti kalian berdua harus keluar,kau juga Donghae kembali ke kelasmu"Perinta Yesung Mutlak

"OPPA, bilang saja kau ingin berdua dengan Wookie onnie"Geram Minnie

"Nah itu tau,sana cepat keluar"usir Yesung sambil mendorong Kyuhyun,Minnie,dan Donghae

"HYUNG","OPPA"teriak Donghae,Kyuhyun,dan Minnie bersamaan

"Sudah yah jangan ganggu"Ucap Yesung sebelum menutup pintu

"Aish mereka selalu begitu"Ucap Minnie melihat kelakuan oppanya

"Sudah lah honey,apa kau ingin pacar seperti Yesung hyung?"Tanya Donghae sedikit menggoda

"tentu oppa,yesung oppa selalu memerhatikan wookie onnie dan selalu menjaganya. Seperti menjagaku hehehe"jawab Minnie sambil tertawa kecil, Donghae yang mendengar hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Sungmin

'Semoga kau mendapat pasangan yang baik dan selalu menjagamu Minnie'Batin Donghae karena ia mengetahui apa yang di alami oleh Minnie. Yah walaupun diluar terlihat bahwa Minnie memiliki kehidupan yang baik,tapi didalam dia memiliki masalah yang banyak.

"Yah kalian berdua,apa kalian pacaran?"Tanya Kyuhyun geram karena diacuhkan oleh HaeMin

"NE…"Jawab mereka berdua lantang. Yah kyuhyun memang belum mengetahui bahwa Donghae adalah sepupu Yesung, Kyuhyun hanya tau bahwa Donghae adalah teman Yesung

"AISH… sudah lah aku ke kelas saja"Ucap Kyuhyun sambil meniggalkan HaeMin

"Hahaha… oppa apa dia tidak tau kalau kita saudara?"Tanya Minnie

"Tidak"Jawab Donghae singkat

"Oppa kalau begitu aku mencari kelas dulu yah"Ucap Minnie

"Aku temani Minnie,Kajja"Ucap Donghae sambil mengandeng Minnie. Saat mencari Kelas Minnie melihat temannya yang tak asing

"HYUKIE"Teriak Minnie sambil berlari kea rah temannya, Minnie tidak lupa menyeret Donghae

"Ah MINNIE"Teriak Eunhyuk atau biasa di panggil Hyukkie sambil memeluk Minnie

"Wah lama kita tidak bertemu,kapan kau kembali dari Jepang?"Tanya Minnie

"Baru Seminggu yang lalu Minnie"

"Kenapa tidak mengabariku"Ucap Minnie sambil cemberut

"Mian Minnie,aku kan juga harus mengurus kepindahan"Jawab Hyukkie, tanpa mereka sadari daritadi ada seorang namja yang memerhatikan pesona dari Hyukkie

"Owh yah Minnie, dia siapa?pacarmu?"Tanya Hyukkie sambil menunjuk Donghae

"Aniyo"Jawab Donghae cepat, Minnie hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan sepupunya itu

"Aniyo hyukkie,dia sepupuku"Jawab Minnie

"Kau di kelas berapa Hyukie?"Tanya Minnie lagi

"Ak di X-5,kau Minnie?"

"Wah kita sebelahan donk kelasnya,aku X-6"Jawab Minnie girang

"Kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu yah Hyukkie,annyeong"Pamit Minnie

"ne Minnie,nanti kita bertemu lagi di kantin Minnie"

"Ok Hyukkie"

"oppa kau masih mau disini atau ikut aku"Tanya Minnie sedikit mengoda Donghae

"Ah ye,kajja Minnie"Ucap Donghae setelah sadar

"Oppa kau suka dengan Hyukkie?"Tanya Minnie saat di depan kelas Minnie

"Eum…"Donghae hanya menunduk malu

"Tenang oppa kalau kau suka akan aku bantu"Jawab Minnie

"JINJJA?"Teriak Donghae semangat

"ne oppaku sayang,asal ada 3 permintaanku harus dipenuhi sebelum kau pacaran dan 3 permintaan lagi sesudah kau pacaran oppa. Otte?"Tanya Minnie sambil tersenyum jahil

T.B.C

Akhirnya part ini selesai juga buat yang kemarin udah review makasih banget yah :D

Owh iya ak mau bilang kalau ini emang udah pernah aku publish dif fn tapi di hapus jadi aku edit dulu setelah itu ak publish lagi deh hehe :D

Makasih buat yang ush review


End file.
